masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Vormaw Huksa
Vormaw Huska is a salarian scientist, geneticist, academic, senator, and political theorist who served as the second First Minister of the Interstellar Republic. Biography An eccentric salarian with Machiavellian ethics, Vormaw Huska was one of Dalatrass Linron's most trusted advisors before representing the Pranaswas system in the Galactic Senate. However, his uncompromising viewpoints and questionable methods in the field of science and medicine earned him more political enemies than allies. His election as First Minister in 2192 CE to succeed retiring Selius Orodas was seen as a surprise; some suspected that Linron was responsible for his rise to power. In his single term as First Minister, he encountered fierce criticism from the Krogan Clans, as well as individuals such as John Shepard. Although he would have preferred silencing his outspoken critic, Vormaw was aware of Shepard's popularity and reputation as a hero, he ordered his own personal spies to keep an eye on the human. Despite the political backlash and criticism, the major accomplishment of Vormaw's administration was the advancement of scientific research facilities and developing cures for diseases such as Corpalis Syndrome, Kepral's Syndrome, and H7N7 Flu. With his approval ratings sinking below 36% and opposed by Linariley T'eavius in the 2196 general election, Vormaw, fearing for his political survival, tried desperately to secure enough votes for a second term. However, word was leaked to the media about his role in silencing dissenters, accepting bribes and alleged abuse of power. Vormaw angrily denied the claims as a fabrication and accused Linariley of slander, but with the help of Shepard who presented evidence during one of the debates, Vormaw was unable to deny the accusations anymore. With public opinion swayed by the revelation and Shepard's endorsement of Linariley, Vormaw lost the election in a historic landslide. In a news broadcast, it was revealed that Vormaw was arrested by C-Sec moments after his political defeat and is awaiting sentencing by the Republic Supreme Court on corruption charges. By 2199, the disgraced former First Minister was sentenced to imprisonment for life without parole. 'Personality and traits' When first introduced, Vormaw promised to restore peace to the galaxy under the Interstellar Republic and worked hard to make his vision of a peaceful future a reality. However, like Dalatrass Linron, he harbored a strong distrust and prejudice against the krogan all the while hiding her megalomania behind a facade of patriotism which led to very tense relations between the Huksa administration and Wrex's Krogan Empire. Vormaw also displayed a tyrannical side after an increasing number of controversial scandals became more public and resorted by ruining or dismissing anyone who disagreed with him. In the end, he showed himself to be an unrepentant, power hungry manipulator by spying on John Shepard at all times in an attempt to confine if not silence the legendary human. This proved to be his downfall when proof of accepting bribes and abuse of power was presented during the 2196 general election debate and he ultimately lost his re-election bid in disgrace. 'Appearances in other media' *''Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy'' (Mentioned only) (Appears in flashback(s)) Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Salarians Category:Male Category:Politicians Category:Scientists Category:Legends articles Category:A Hero's Legacy